mediawiki119fandomcom_szl-20200214-history
Plik:Hand Embroidery Designs Shafali flower stitches Stitch and Flower-82
Description Hand Embroidery Designs | Shafali flower stitches | Stitch and Flower-82 https://youtu.be/9L4T4YK5e-g Store: http://handembstitch.blogspot.com/p/embroidery-store.html Home Based Business Ideas Running a Home-Based Business is an appealing idea if: o For some reason, your movements are confined to the house for the whole day or at least part of the day i.e. if you need to be at home to look after children or old people or are physically unable to move around yourself. o You do not find the idea of an 'office job' appealing and yet need to earn some money. o You have time on your hands that you believe could be put to productive use. o You have resources at home - Internet, storage, know-how and space that you believe could be put to productive use. The key to the success of a home based business lies in the initial step of choosing the right line of business, a line that suits your resources and achieves an effort-reward balance that you desire. Given below are some tried and tested ideas for a home-based business. You could adopt these ideas as your own or you could use them as a starting point, to branch out into an area that is more suited to you. Person Well-being Personal trainer: This is for the athletic and fitness-minded. This could take the form of a fitness trainer, a yoga instructor or an aerobics instructor. The profile of your prospective customers would depend on your level of knowledge on the subject. Research this idea well and see if you need any formal certification before you get started. Meditation: There is a growing need for such 'stress relievers' in the frenetic pace of today's world. Children Tutoring: You can tutor children or students, depending on the children staying in your vicinity and on your level of knowledge. You can advertise at the local supermarket or YMCA and other places frequented by families. Before you get started, you need to familiarize yourself with the current method of teaching in the schools and the current syllabus. Game coaching: This could be soccer coaching or swimming or any sport that you are competent to teach. You would probably need to use the facilities at the local park or YMCA and so would require to get the necessary permissions. Skill Coaching Craft Classes: These could be conducted in the evenings or on weekends or during the vacations. You would need to group your students age-wise, according to level of capability/dexterity and area of interest. You could even teach specialized embroidery or painting to adults. To do this project successfully, you would also need to familiarize yourself with the sources for all the raw materials, as your students are bound to want to go home and try to do the same themselves. Cookery Classes: This could include basic cooking from sandwiches and cookies for children, to specialty cooking for adults. Public Speaking and Dramatics Coaching: Depending on your level of skill in these areas, you could advertise for your classes in the local schools or the local YMCA. Business Related Business coaching: This would be viable if you have management experience or specialized business skills. You need to check on any certification you would require yourself, before you start giving this coaching. Consulting: This would be viable for a domain expert with impressive industry experience. Your area of consultation could be finance, marketing or mediation. Internet Based Medical and legal transcription: You would require transcription skills and the necessary equipment. Check the Internet for such opportunities or even companies that you know have transcription requirements like legal firms or doctors associations. Web design: This calls for specialized skills and expensive hardware and software. But on the upside, the compensation also tends to be handsome. Article Source: http://EzineArticles.com/?Home-Based-Business-Ideas&id=501951 Home Based Business Ideas Midday Dance by Kevin MacLeod is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution license (https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/) Source: http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/index.html?isrc=USUAN1100160 Artist: http://incompetech.com/ Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Creativestitches Twitter: https://twitter.com/flower_stitch Google+: https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/117507621859835144033/+StichandFlower Pinterest: https://www.pinterest.com/tuhin_designer/hand-work DIY Embroidery Ideas | Stitching Flower Design by Hand Hand Embroidery - Pink Roses Stitch Hand embroidery | Beautiful flower | Flower stitch Ribbon Flowers|Red Roses|Embroidery Stitches by Hand Hand Embroidery stitches | Cotton Puffed Flower Hand Embroidery: How to Stitch Roses with the Woven Wheel Stitch Tutorial Embroidery Stitches by Hand | New Patterns Hand Embroidery: Flower stitch Hand Embroidery: Flowers with Cord flower Stitch Hand Embroidery Designs | Shafali flower stitches Category:Videos